From the Bottom of My Heart
by My-Intoxication
Summary: my first story thats not a slash or incest! troy and sharpay are in love...yea...thats it...i promise its good, tho!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ...if i owned HSM, would I be sittin here wasting time on the friggin computer?...**

**AN: ..yea, i know its been a while since i've updated. here's the deal with that: i went to camp for a week, and when i came back, i was so exhausted, so i slept all the next week (which was my last week of summer vacation) then, school started on monday so i've been busy all this week, too. plus, my lap top is still broken, so i cant post the bagillion stories i had on there!**

**so, i apologize to the 4 people who actually enjoy reading my stories lol i promise that i will update when i can, but it wont be very often, cuz of school. **

**this story isn't like my others...**

**1. its not a slash or incest...its about sharpay and troy**

**2. ...it starts off with a sex scene...im not rushing it or anything, i just wanted the story to start off with troy and shar being together (let me fill u in...troy and shar have been dating for a long time and they're in love...there, that didnt take long lol)**

**k, well here's my new story! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sharpay's POV

As I rustled my hands in that shaggy brown hair and cries of ecstasy could be heard in space, I knew it was it. I knew that I was about to lose my virginity to the man I love--Troy Bolton. He was kissing my chest, then moved up to embrace my lips into his own.

"Troy.." I said, between gasps.

"Hmm?" he said, still kissing me.

"Umm..are we really going to do this, cuz, uh...I'm a little nervous." I said.

"Do you want to?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I do.." I replied. "It's just that...I don't know what to do."

"It's okay." he whispered.

He sat up and looked down on me laying on the bed. We were both already naked, so there wasn't much left to do, except one thing...

He picked my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Then, he leaned over, and got closer to me, and before I knew it, he was inside me, pushing all the way to the hilt...then, just past. He then began moving in and out of me, slowly, so he wouldn't hurt me. But, it didn't take long for him to pick up the speed, and soon, we were both going crazy--screaming each other's names, and moving with and against each other at the same time.

Afterwards, we were both sweating and panting all over each other. Troy rested his head on my chest, and I knew he could feel the pounding of my racing heart.

After we had both caught our breath, we got up and went to the shower. We washed up quickly and got dressed.

"I'm kinda hungry." Troy said after we were dressed.

"Me too. I'll go order us some pizza." I said, and we both walked downstairs.

I called my favorite pizza place, I sat down on the couch, where Troy was, and we just looked at each other.

"Hey, Shar...guess what."

"..What..?" I said.

He leaned in like he was going to tell me a secret, and whispered "I love you."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you love me, too?" he asked.

I thought to myself, _'Of course I love you...I love you so much.' _But instead, I decided to be funny.

"Well, honestly..." I started. "I think you're dumb and you kinda smell..."

"Ugh!" he said, then he hit me over the head with a throw pillow.

"Well, fine! I take it back! I don't love you!" he said, pretending to be childish.

"Fine by me." I said, and I turned up my nose to him.

We both instantly busted out laughing. We weren't just a couple...we weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend...we were best friends...and that means more than than anything else to me.

Troy kissed me lightly on the nose.

"I really do love you, you know...I really do...more than anything." He said.

"I love you, too." I said. "From the bottom of my heart."

Troy kissed me again, only, this time, on the lips. Then the doorbell rang.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Troy screamed, then ran to the door. I walked to the kitchen to get out two plates. Troy came into the kitchen with a big box of pizza. He opened it and put a big slice on my plate, then a huge slice on his own. We walked back into the living room, sat on the couch, and began eating as I turned on the television. _Once Upon a Time in Mexico _was on, so we watched it. Troy got jealous everytime I mentioned how incredibly sexy Johnny Depp is--which was about every four seconds. And after an hour of that, Troy couldn't handle it anymore, so he turned off the tv.

"Hey, I was watching that!" I said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to watch tv...I'd rather watch you." he said with a smile.

I could tell that my whole face blushed when he said that.

Troy leaned in and kissed me on the neck. "Oh, Sharpay...I love you so much." he said in between kisses.

"I love you too, Troy." I said. Troy kissed me on the lips and I leaned in against him.

I didn't mean to, but I ended up laying on top of him, being in control. I couldn't help it...I was getting too far into the feeling of the moment.

Troy's hands wandered up and down my back as we embraced our souls together.

Suddenly, I stopped.

"I'm sorry Troy. I don't want to get too carried away...again..." I said.

"It's alright. I should probably head home anyways." He said.

We got up, and he kissed me good-night at the door, then he left.

I went up to my room and decided to go to bed. I layed there, staring at my ceiling, thinking to myself, _'So, I guess there _is _a meaning in life, after all...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: umm...i got a confession to make..i do own HSM..i own zac efron...eat ur hearts out, girls! Lol jk...i own nothing...nothing at all..**

**A/N: this chapter is kinda weird. The ending is odd...sorry.But, this is the 2nd and final chapter of this story. It's the final chapter of my writings on this site. I'm not going to be putting my stories at this site anymore. I've decided that I'd rather write fan fics about my favorite bands...and that's not on this site...so if u wanna read my future fan fics, go to or my profile is members. know this is the first time in a loooong time I've updated at this site...but I haven't had the time, with school and all...and sadly, I will continue my writings...at another site...so please, if u wanna continue reading my works, to go fanworks!!! Read and review!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Hollywood Happy Ending**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I answered it, realizing it was noon...

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey." I heard Troy's voice. "Can I come see you today?" he asked.

I explained that I had just woken up, and told him to be at my house at 1:30.

I jumped in the shower. I wanted to be perfect for Troy. I put on my sexiest clothes, make-up, and fixed my hair the way I knew he liked it.

At 1:30, I heard the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to answer it. As soon as I opened the door, I grabbed Troy and pulled him inside. I kissed him hard on the lips, not wanting to ever let him go...ever!

As we were kissing, we moved from the doorway to the couch. Troy gently layed me down, and himself on top of me.

After a few minutes of making out, Troy stopped. "K, hon. The reason I wanted to com over was because I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" I said, worriedly.

"Yeah. See, I love you so much. And I want us to be together forever. But, the fact that I love you makes me worry about you. I don't want to get you into any trouble. And, after...you know...what we did yesterday...I think you should start using birth control."  
"So, you plan on having sex with me all the time?" I asked.

"No, I don't. I plan on making love to you...and not all the time." He replied.

"Well, how often?" I asked.

"I dunno!" he said. "Just...whenever we both want to."

"Well, in case you didn't know, I lost my virginity yesterday." I said.

"I know. Me too." Troy said, smiling.

"I'm not just going to jump into being a raging sex addict." I said. "I'm going to have a future that doesn't include being a teenage mother!"

"I know. That's why I want you to be on birth control." Troy said.

I knew he really cared about me, and I trusted him, so I agreed to start birth control.

"K, hon. I'll do it. If you want me to." I said.

He smiled. "Thanks."

When I really think about it, love can be very strange. There are couples you see who are in their eighties, and they've known each other since they were toddlers. Yet, some couples who are just as in love can't last for more than a year. So many problems can get in the way, and any little thing can tear apart a perfectly healthy love. I don't know what my future with Troy will be like, or if we'll even have a future. I do know that I love him so much, and I can definitely see us together forever. I want us to be that eighty year old couple you see holding hands on the bench in the park. I want us to be role models for young loves. I want to be old, and be able to look back on my life, not being able to remember a single thing about my past that didn't include Troy.

Also, when I think about it, love can be amazing. I can't even hear a word that sounds like 'Troy' without smiling uncontrollably.

As crazy as it may sound, I think my life would make a great love story...a book...or even a movie. But I don't think any writer could write a Hollywood Happy Ending that could even touch the one I'll experience in reality...


End file.
